blackgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
Vincent is a Rakish who works in the Library along with Longma and Kitako. He is the leader of the librarians and is the boss of the Player Character if they choose the librarian route. He solves issues that happen within the city and stops fights, assuming many roles traditionally assigned to a police force. It is revealed on the Librarian path that he can turn completely invisible. As of update 0.26, the Player can have sex with Vincent. Personality His personality is very sarcastic and rude towards everybody, including the Player. He also has an air of authority gained from his being the leader of the librarians. He hates to have his time wasted and, if asked by the Player about his job, will say he gets asked stupid questions but has to answer them regardless. He is very apathetic towards the Eternal and towards the town in general, preferring to stick to facts over fear and assumptions. This is especially apparent during his investigation of Sooth's death. Vincent is very stressed and claims that sleep is for the weak. Vincent isn’t friendly towards some of the town’s members. He doesn’t like Mayor Andras, calling him a sociopath. He states that Andras returns the sentiment, as Vincent snoops in the business of the mayor. Vincent is cold towards Alin during one a scene from the bartender route; however, they were best friends in the past. They worked together to build the park and helped reform Blackgate. That changed after the library massacre, which resulted in the death of Alin's lover Flauros - now, Vincent views Alin's flirty behavior towards everyone as a form of cheating on Flauros. In the past, he used to be friendlier and much more outgoing. He was friends with the last human to arrive at Blackgate, Amelia Earhart. However, after the library massacre, he became as he is at the start of the game. He used to be an explorer back in his homeworld before arriving at Blackgate. Library MassacreCategory:Characters So far, Helle's route is the only which will seriously inform the Player on the library massacre. Vincent used to work with a different staff at the library. This included Sooth and Alin’s former lover Flauros. When Kitako was young and first came to Blackgate, Vincent took him in and helped raise him. Mayor Andras saw Kitako as a threat and wanted him killed. Angela went to the Library to see if Kitako was a threat, but, through unknown events, was found dead the next night. This provoked Gears, her son, to go down to the library with a machine gun and kill everyone in a blind rage. Vincent helped Gruff behead Gears before more damage was done. Vincent is the only library member present during the attack to survive. Trivia * He can become invisible. ** On Night 2, the Player may choose to stay at the Library to read. If they do, Vincent will follow them home, even going so far as to pretend to leave while invisible and test the Player to see if they can detect he is there. ** Rotis, once purportedly beaten in a fight by Vincent, claims that going invisible in a fight is cheating and doesn't count. * Vincent is one of two characters to physically sleep in the same bed as the Player, the other being Malo. ** Vincent is also the only character to host the Player overnight before Night 5. * No matter what happens on the Librarian path, the Player will spend Night 3 with Vincent. * Vincent and Alin use to be best friends, building the park together. * Vincent doesn't believe in psychology. * As of version 0.24, Vincent is one of few of the possible partners whose story extends beyond Night 5 and the Reaper encounter. The others are Gruff, Jack, Krane and Malo. * Vincent is approximately 5’10” tall (177.8cm).